Nintendo Road Trip
Nintendo Road Trip is a movie being made by Nintendo. It stars Nintendo's most popular people and is due on 2010. A teaser trailer was released here. EDIT: This is being worked on, and the plot is work in progress still! Wait...THE STORY IS STILL WORK IN PROGRESS EVEN SINCE JUNE 13, 2008!?!?!? Characters *Mr. Narrator: Narrator from WordWorld. Who tells the story of this road trip adventure film movie. In the end, he says, "The end. Really, bye! Or is it? Oh, yeah! Thank you so much for watching. See ya, huh? Huh? Huh?" *Shigeru Miyamoto: Creator of Mario, Zelda, Pikmin, Nintendogs, Star Fox ect. *Satorou Iwata: President of Nintendo of Japan. *Reggie Fils-Aime: President of Nintendo of America. *Masahiro Sakurai: Creator of Smash Bros. and Kirby. *Satoshi Tajiri: Creator of Pokemon. *Japan Dudes x2: From "Wii Would Like to Play" commercials. Their official names are unknown. *Eiji Anouma: Director of most Zelda games. Comes in later on. *Live Action Mario & Luigi: From Super Mario Bros., a live action film. *Cops: The enemies of the film. *Ninjas: Enemies sent out by the cops. SPOILERS! Plot Shigeru Miyamoto in a conference (in Nintendo of America, Washington) has announced that he would like to go around the United States giving video games and Wiis to everyone...by breaking into people's houses! Reggie totally thinks this idea is totally lame however Iwata seems a bit interested. Reggie is convinced that it's a good idea. Miyamoto forms "Nintendo Team" a group of people that travels around the states giving free games...by breaking into your house when you're not home! Iwata and Shiggy talk about this some more at the offices and Iwata later shows Shiggy the large ten-seat "Wii Car" (license plate: MARIOS) that they're gonna take. Shiggy tells Iwata that he needs more people for the trip. They go back inside the offices and start talk more about the people they will bring. After making the list, they sat "Let's do this!" The scene then cuts to an airport where the other members go on the plane and come to America. Iwata, Reggie, Shiggy and the Wii business people come to the airport in the Wii Car. The N gang (Sakurai and Satoshi) gets inside the car and they all take off to Oregon. This is their route: *Washington: Where they start off. *Oregon *California *Arizona: They pick up Eiji Anouma here. *Colorado *Kansas *Missouri *Illinois *Indiana *Ohio *Pennsylvania *New York: They stop here. The gang goes pretty successful and reaches California. The cops (actually thieves who stole policemen's cars and clothes and stuff) find out about this and they want games too. They follow the Wii car until Iwata notices and gets worried. Iwata thinks the cops are trying to steal all their games and kill them or something so they escape. The police then get mad and follow the Wii car across the states. The cops get very mad to the point where they now want to arrest them and take/steal their games. Epicness starts. Eiji Anouma calls the gang and Shriggy answers. After talking Eiji announces that he'll be joining the gang. Shriggy tells Eiji that, that might not be such a good idea. The gang is traveling through the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco and suddenly the cops appear and chase them again. Shiggy has difficulty talking to Eiji while worrying about the cops. The gang goes down the "weird crooked" street in San Francisco later while being chased by the cops. Eiji ignores Shiggy and says that he's gonna arrive in Arizona in two days and tells them to meet him at 9:00 P.M. Eiji hangs up and the gang is later able to escape. After traveling more, the gang reaches Arizona. After traveling through a hot desert, Shiggy then remembers Gunpei Yokoi and thinks that if he were alive, he'd probably be here right now. The gang all takes a few minutes to remember him, but then Iwata notices that they are driving straight into a bunch of cacti. Iwata drives away from the cacti and finally reach the airport Eiji talked about. Eiji enters the car and becomes part of the team. After that, the gang drives North East and reaches Four Corners, the area where Utah, Colorado, New Mexico and Arizona's border meets. They then advance in their route. Later, someone calls the gang. It's Cowboy Jed and Koji Kondo and they tell the gang that they are also members of the Nintendo Gang but are traveling in another car. They meet each other a few minutes later and they see that customers are camping out of Target waiting for some new game so the gang decides to camp with them. The Nintendo Gang and the two other members camp for the night and the next morning, both cars take different ways. Later at Kansas, the Nintendo gang makes a stop at a store to buy snacks and sodas (also bathroom breaks) and then when they return to the car they see evil ninjas. Apparently, the evil cops sent ninjas. The gang runs away. They see a train passing by and all ten of them ride on top of the train. The ninjas come on too and there's an epic battle on top of a train. The gang then jumps off the train and returns back to the car. They then leave before anything else happens. Later, they stop at a gas station. After that, they reach a restaurant and eat there. While they are eating, a guy walks up to them and asks them if the Wii car is their car. Sakurai answers yes and the guy replies "Well, they're taking it away". They all stand up shocked except for Reggie. The gang leaves while Reggie finishes his food and then comes out. They go outside to see the car being stolen by a thief. The police come by and start chasing the thief thinking that the Nintendo gang is still inside. The gang then looks helplessly but then Shiggy points to a bar, where a few motorcycles are parked right outside. The gang then runs over to the motorcycles and steals some of them. Owners of the motorcycles that hadn't been stolen yet then get on their motorcycles and chase the gang. The N Gang drives past the evil cops, confusing them and they come to the conclusion that someone is stealing the Wii Car. The police cars start surrounding the Wii Car. One car is to the right, another one is right behind, and another one is making its way up to the front. Shiggy knows what they're up to though! Shiggy takes off his helmet and tosses it forward, hitting one of the police cars. The police car goes out of control and off the road. Shiggy then bravely stands up and jumps off the motorcycle onto the top of the Wii Car. For a second, Shiggy is happy but then the police car on the back of the Wii Car, slams right into the Wii Car making Shiggy trip over. Another police car makes its way to the left of the Wii Car. Shiggy then starts thinking. Now only the front is left, and when all police cars are all around the Wii Car, they're gonna all slam into it, possiblty destroying the car. Shiggy then quickly goes to the driver's door and sees the thief. The window of the door is down. The thief quickly starts pulling the window up, but Shiggy quickly, hanging on to the top of the car, kicks the driver before the window closes. Shiggy then has one hand on the top of the car, meanwhile the other hand grabs the handle of the door. Shiggy then lets go off the top of the car and using both hands, hangs on to the handle. The Wii Car is now out of control now that the driver has been knocked out. The police cars are slamming it so it stays on the road. Meanwhile, the police car on the left tries to slam into Shiggy and crush him, but Shiggy opens the door making the car hit the door as it opens. Shiggy then makes his way inside the Wii Car slowly and starts driving. He closes the door and pushes the thief to the other seat. Driving the Wii Car he slams into the police cars, sending them flying to the left and right. The gang then notices a helicopter. While all this is happening, the N gang is fighting the motorcycle dudes. One of the motorcycle dudes pushed Eiji to the left, making him go flying right into Reggie. Luckily, a police car was also the left, so instead of falling on the road they "safely" land on the front of the police car. The police shocked by the two go out of control and drive really close to the Wii Car. From there, the two jump on the Wii Car. They both enter a similar way that Shiggy did. The thief wakes up but is quickly punched in the face. The thief quickly tries to punch back but Shiggy does it first. Shiggy then kicks him, knocking him out again. Shiggy sees a police car ahead not moving! If the Wii Car keeps going straight, then the Wii Car will crash right into the police car! Luckily, Shiggy drives to the right and easily avoids the car. Meanwhile, the helicopter is flying close to the ground. The cops inside are attempting to shoot the N Gang on motorcycles. Sakurai kicks one of the motorcycle dudes off the road, while the Japanese dudes team up to push one dude off his bike. A motorcycle dude kicks Satoshi and Satoshi looses control. The helicopter is so close to the ground that Satoshi can almost grab the bottom of it. Satoshi is about to fall off the motorcycle but luckily he stretches out his hands and hangs on to the helicopter. The cops in the helicopter notice and make the helicopter fly very high, which scares Satoshi. Fortunately, the helicopter flies right over the Wii Car and Satoshi lets go. He lands right on top of the Wii Car. Iwata kicks the last motorcycle dude off his bike and the helicopter stops following the gang. Shiggy cheers and they see a gas station up ahead. The gang stops there, refills the car and meanwhile, the thief, still knocked out is left in the middle of the road. Sakurai and Iwata guard the car while the others go inside the store and get a few snacks for the trip. Shiggy gives a Wii Frosty Float to Iwata and Sakurai gets some chips from Reggie. They all get inside the car again and leave. The GPS starts annoying the gang to the point that they get to mad they break it. They decide to get a new GPS at the mall. The gang goes to a mall and the Japanese Dudes, Eiji and Sakurai are caring Wii Remotes (meaning there's four in all). The four leave the Wii Remotes on a desk while they look at some other things. While the remote is on the desk, the fake cops come and steal the Wii Remotes. They run away and the gang chases after them throughout the mall with many funny things happening such as Shiggy falling down the stairs, Reggie having to wait in an elevator for a long time and then he and the fake cops both get stuck in an elevator (they fight inside the elevator) or like how Iwata and the fake cops get lost inside a store. The real cops arrive and soon there's a confusion. While the elevator is coming down, the fake cops go inside one of the cars that are for sale at the mall and turn it on. These fake cops have one remote. Shiggy comes and scares the fake cops making them go in reverse. The elevator finally comes down to Floor 1 and as the door opens, what Reggie sees is the car, in reverse, coming straight to the elevator. Reggie screams as the fake cops press the buttons madly. Reggie runs out of the elevator as the car crashes into the elevator. The fake cops drop to the ground before the car smashes them. The car then comes out of the elevator and follows Reggie. Reggie luckily though got the two Wii Remotes. The last one is at the clothing store where Iwata is lost at. Iwata sees one of the fake cops escaping in the store and chases after him. Customers, confused thinking Iwata is a villain, try to stop him however Iwata luckily escapes the customers and traps the fake cop and takes the remote from him. The gang is able to get the remotes and even quickly buy a new GPS. Iwata, after stalling the GPS, does a lot of changes to it using a lot of help and they combine the GPS and a Nintendo DS to make it the Nintendo GPS. They continue. While traveling they see a park and they stop to get some fresh air when a few nerds suddenly come up to them. The gang gets freaked out and the nerds start talking about how they're awesome and they can't believe the gang is there. They asks for photographs yet Iwata states they don't have pens. However the nerds keep bragging about being total nerds and mention they have every Mario game "including the awesome Hotel Mario". Shiggy, looking disgusted, slowly walks back to the car but he's stopped by the nerds. After talking for a bit, the nerds finally have a "flame war" between themselves arguing about which game is the best. The gang slowly walks back to the car and leaves while the nerds are left behind. Later in their trip, a car catches up to the Wii car and it is revealed to be the nerds. The nerds talk about the nice license plate and talk about how Star Fox was "the pwnage". Shiggy agrees in an awkward way. The nerd asks if Shiggy showers and Shiggy says yes even more awkwardly. Iwata then goes faster leaving the nerds behind again. After that, Mario & Luigi having to sing Shiggy's birthday theme and singing "Three cheers on your birthday, Mr. Miyamoto! Three cheers for you!" Then Mario saying "Now you got to blow out the candles and make a wish." but his was busy. The house is in indoors and singing and Mario & Luigi singing Satoshi is saying "Not yet, both of you. Everything I could ever want is our favorite field trip. In fact, gentlemen, I sang in 3 years ago. So let us sing our own song about the theme of Pokemon's first movie" and starts singing the "I wanna be the very best" song. The Japanese dudes and Sakurai join in, followed by Reggie and Iwata. Shiggy smiles and laughs and in the part where they all with Mario & Luigi say "Pokemon!" he joins in. Then Shiggy saying: "Take it away, Mario, Luigi!" and Mario sobbing saying "That was a beautiful voice..." Luigi shouting "All right, gang! We are going to New York, but first, we need to break US people's house." The gang keeps traveling a lot and reaches a Sonic. They all stop at the Drive-In at a drive in fast food restaurant named Sonic® and eat there. The "cops" however come too however they come to eat. They completely don't notice the Wii Car is there too. After the gang is all done eating, they leave. That's when the cops finally notice the car. The cops quickly finish their food, as the Wii Car disappears from their sight. The cops leave however once they get to the road, they look around and can't find the Wii Car anywhere. The cops take out a map and take the road which leads them to New York-coincidentally, the Wii Car also took that road. The gang reaches Pennsylvania. At night, the N gang stops at a hotel that night, and the next morning take off to New York. The gang travels a bit more and finally reaches New York. They reach New York at night, since they stopped on some malls on the way and even stopped to get some KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken). At New York, the Nintendo Gang meets up with the cops. The N Gang escapes the cops however then there's no escape. Shiggy and the gang are prepared. He has the following weapons: *Bouncing Super Chair *Brawl Disc *DK Bongos *Famicom Light Gun *Famicom Light Gun w/ Gun Sight *Justifier *Magic Family BASIC Keybord *Magic Key *Magic Stylus *Meele Disc *NES Controller-like C4 *Playing Cards-like Shruiken *Power Glove *Real gun w/o bullets *R.O.B. Army *Super Scope *Super Scope-aiming and firing Joystick 7 *Wii Remote + Nunchunk *Wii Zapper Gun *Zapper Gun *Zapper Gun-aiming and firing Ultimate Superstick *Zapper Gun w/ LaserScope *Zapper Gun w/ real bullets The ten members of the gang get off the car and then stand side by side...in an epic way. They take out their weapons and it begins. Reggie quickly jumps over the Wii Car and runs towards the Nintendo World Store with the Wii Remote and Nunchuck. Some cops go after him and while the gang is distracted for a second, the Nintendo Gang goes another way. Shiggy with his gun climbs up some stairs, followed by Sakurai. Shiggy then is able to climb to the very top of the building later, however Sakurai doesn't and stays at the stairs. The cops come and Sakurai throws the Brawl disc at a cop. It hits the cop's hand making his gun fall down the stairs. However the cop punches Sakurai and throws him off the stairs. Sakurai hangs on but then falls again onto the street. Satoshi, who is kicking some cops, goes over and picks up Sakurai. Meanwhile, the cop climbs the building and meets face to face with Shiggy. Meanwhile, Reggie keeps fighting the cops at the Nintendo World Store. The cash register man, confused starts attacking Reggie but Reggie easily gets rid of him. Reggie keeps fighting and the two Japanese dudes come in to help. Meanwhile, Eiji is fighting some cops near the Wii Car. Eiji points the Wii Zapper at a cop but the cop is too smart for that-he knows it doesn't fire bullets. Eiji then tosses the Wii Zapper at the cop and it hits him in the face. Eiji then runs away and meets up with Satoshi and Sakurai and together they fight mote cops. Shiggy and the cop are on top of the building fighting. The cop punches Shiggy in the face and Shiggy is about to fall back...fall off the building...his leg was broke. Satoshi and Sakurai from below are watching and both yell "YOU MUST RECOVER!!" Shiggy then, before he falls, moves forward and punches the cop in the face. Shiggy runs down the stairs back to where Sakurai, Satoshi and Eiji are. Reggie beats all the cops at the Nintendo World Store and Reggie and the Japanese dudes leave. They reunite with the others. However, more cops arrive and all aim their guns at the gang. Shiggy takes out his own gun altough it has no bullets. The evil cops however pay attention to something else. The The cops that the gang hurt are not really cops but thieves that wanted to kill the gang and steal their games. The New York cops then let the gang go and the cops then arrest the real criminals. The gang gets in the car. The N gang visits the airport and the gang all leaves (including the Japanese business men) except for Reggie. Iwata tells Reggie to take good care of the car and then they all leave. Reggie then takes out the map and comments that the ride back home will be long. THE END! Note that the whole script and stuff is not finished. Screenshots Image:Im playing Pokemon sry.png|Satoshi in his office. Image:Lotsa KFC.png|Shiggy Getting KFC. Category:Films Category:2010